This invention relates to high temperature ceramic superconductors, and in particular to coils of such superconducting materials useful in such devices as electromagnets.
Much attention has been paid to making high temperature superconducting "wires" amenable to use of conventional winding techniques to make coils for solenoids and motors. Success in fabricating such wires with acceptable critical current density, J.sub.c, has, however, been limited. On the other hand, thin films can be made with excellent J.sub.c when grown epitaxially on certain substrates. Such film coated substrates, however, are difficult to make and handle and cannot be shaped into coils after fabrication. Moreover, thick films are preferred for many applications because of their larger cross sectional areas, and the resulting larger potential total current carrying capacity. The present application describes a thick film alternative to prior art superconducting coils.